Black As Night
Black Kitsune >>Es regnet<< murmelte er vor sich hin und sah zum Himmel. Aber es störte ihn kein bisschen, nein, viel mehr genoss er es. Er schloss für eine Weile seine Augen, um den Regen genau auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Spitzte die Ohren, um ihn zu hören. Streckte seine Zunge raus, um ihn zu schmecken. Man kann sagen, mit all seinen Sinnen, die er besaß, genoss er den Regen. Doch das blieb nicht lange so, denn mit >>Du wirst dich noch erkälten!<< riss ihn eine junge Dame aus den Gedanken. Nun stand er auf, genervt und erzürnt. Die Dame bekam dies wohl mit, denn sie wich von dem Jungen zurück. Als sie ihn dann genauer betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass er nicht wie ein normaler Junge aussah. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, worauf ein furchterregender Drache abgebildet war, eine dünne Stoffjacke darüber. Dann noch eine schwarze kurze Hose, die bis zu den Knien reichte, mit einer sehr langen Kette verziert und schwarz-weißen Schuhen, sowie schwarzen Handschuhen und einem schwarz-weißen Capi. Eigentlich ganz normal, doch das 'Normale' hörte bei den kurzen strubbeligen Haaren auch schon auf. Sie waren nämlich komplett silbern und er besaß zwei fuchsähnliche Ohren. Aber hinzu kamen dann auch noch die merkwürdigen beiden Fuchsschwänze, die ebenfalls silbern waren. Doch das wohl auffälligste war das Nietenhalsband um seinen Hals. Nicht im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sachen, war es wchwarz oder silbern, sondern orange. >>Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?<< sprach er mit einer kalten Stimme und öffnete seine Augen. Er entblößte dabei seine stechend smaragdgrünen Augen. Die arme Frau schreckte nun völlig zurück, pure Angst konnte man in ihren Augen sehen. >>E-Es tut mir leid, es wird nie wieder vorkommen!<< stotterte sie und schluckte. Der Junge legt den Kopf schief. >>Das war´s? Und jetzt meinst du, ich lasse dich einfach so gehen?<< fragte er mit zunehmend lauter Stimme. Er packte sie am Hals und knurrte: >>Mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung wirst du bei mir nicht weit kommen!<< >>B-Bitte tu mir nichts!<< jammerte die Frau vor Verzweiflung. >>Sei still!<< schrie er sie an, doch im selben Moment beruhigt er sich wieder und fing überraschenderweise an zu lachen. >>Hehe, also gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ich gebe dir genau sieben Minuten um zu verschwinden!<< >>Was?<< fragte die Dame entgeistert, doch dann drehte sie sich um und rannte los. >>Hach wie ich es liebe, wenn sie wegrennen, denn sie zu jagen, bereitet mir den meisten Spaß<< meinte er grinsend und wartete, bis die sieben Minuten um waren... >>Das ist meine Frau!<< schrie der Mann hysterisch und konnte es einfach nicht fassen was er da sah. >>Bleiben Sie zurück, Sie dürfen jetzt nicht zu ihrer Frau.<< hielt ein Beamter ihn auf, zu ihr zu gelangen. Währenddessen murmelte die Menschenmenge, die sich um die Leiche der Frau gebildet hatte, nur so was wie >>Der arme Mann...<< oder >>Wer tut denn nur so was?<<. Man konnte ihnen dennoch ansehen, dass sie logen. In Wirklichkeit scherten sie sich einen Dreck um die beiden. >>Abschaum<< flüsterte es es aus einem Baum, doch niemand bemerkte es, was auch gut so war. >>Was ist hier passiert?<< fragte einer der Beamten, der gerade erst eingetroffen war. >>Eine Frau Mitte 20 wurde tot aufgefunden. Sie scheint viele Biss- und Kratzwunden aufzuweisen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie von einem Hund angegriffen wurde.<< antwortete ein anderer. Jetzt knurrte es aus dem Baum. >>Ich bin ein Fuchs, ihr Idioten! Aber was soll´s<< meinte der Junge und sprang von dem Baum. Keiner bemerkte es, da er viel zu weit vom Geschehen entfernt war. Doch er bekam noch mit, was der Beamte vor Verwunderung sagte: >>Eins ist dennoch komisch. Dem Opfer fehlt im rechten Oberarm ein Knochen...<< >>Hehe, das hast du gut erkannt, mein Bester.<< murmelte er mit dem Knochen zwischen seinen Zähnen. Der Fuchs-Junge ging immer tiefer in den Wald und schaute sich dabei die schöne Natur an. Er liebte die Natur. Dann machte er mitten vor einem Wasserfall halt. >>Hehe, endlich zu Hause!<< rief er, als versuche er lauter als das tosende Wasser zu sein. Und schon ging er zu ihm hinüber und hüpfte auf den Steinen herum, die im Wasser herausragten. Sie führten hinter den Wasserfall zu einer gut versteckten Höhle. Inmitten der Höhle befand sich eine Art Nest, das aus Gras, Pflanzen und Federn bestand. Sofort legte sich der Junge in das Nest und machte es sich erst mal gemütlich. >>So lässt es sich leben.<< flüsterte er und macht es sich so richtig bequem. Schnell schlief er ein. Durch ein Geräusch geweckt, lugte er aus der Höhle heraus. >Wer stört denn jetzt schon wieder?< dachte er wütend und schaute sich genau um. Obwohl es nachts war konnte er dennoch recht gut sehen und so fand er auch den Störenfried. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, das sich wohl im Wald verirrt haben musste. Sofort schlich er sich ans Mädchen heran und tauchte direkt hinter ihr auf. Als sie sich umdrehte, erschrak sie. >>Wer bist du?<< fragte sie ganz verängstigt. Er kniete sich zu ihr runter und schaute dem Mädchen dann tief in den Augen, wobei er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte um sanft über ihren Kopf zu streicheln. Das schien eine beruhigende Wirkung zu haben, denn sie entspannte sich völlig. >>So und jetzt bringen wir dich nach Hause.<< sagte er sanft zum Mädchen, worauf sie nickte. Nach einen langen Fußmarsch durch den Wald, nahm der Junge nun jemand anderes wahr. Schnell nahm er das Mädchen huckepack und sprang auf einen Baum, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er kniff die Augen zu und erkannte sofort den zwielichtigen Mann, der sich hektisch umsah. Er hat doch was zu verbergen! >>Nicht der schon wieder, na der kann was erleben!<< knurrte der Junge verärgert, er konnte den Mann einfach nicht leiden, doch er war ihm beim letzten Mal entwischt. Der schwarz gekleidete Junge grinste vor Freude. >>Hehe, jetzt bist du genau da wo ich dich haben wollte! Du bleibst so lange hier auf dem Baum und halt dir die Augen zu, bis ich wieder komme.<< fügte er zum Mädchen gewandt hinzu. >>Einverstanden.<< sagte sie und lächelte ihm entgegen. Er sprang vom Baum und schlich sich wie immer an seine Beute an. Noch hatte der Mann nichts bemerkt. >>Wo bin ich nur? Na toll, jetzt habe ich mich auch noch verlaufen.<< brummte er leise vor sich hin, nichtsahnend auf das Wesen, was in der Dunkelheit schon auf ihn lauerte. >>Hehe, jetzt hab ich dich<< rief er gerade laut genug, damit der Kerl ihn verstand. >>Was zum? Wer war das? Du schon wieder?!?<< fügte er hinzu als er sich zum Jungen umdrehte. >>So sieht man sich wieder, nicht wahr? Es ist schon ein Weilchen her seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben, doch dieses mal entwischst du mir nicht!<< sprach er ganz ruhig und dennoch kalt. >>Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Raus mit der Sprache!<< der Mann schrie schon fast, so wütend war er, man konnte nur schwer übersehen was für einen Groll er gegen den Jungen hegte. >>Ach, tu nicht so unschuldig! Du allein hast der Natur geschadet.<< auch der Junge hegt einen tiefen Groll gegen ihn, doch das schien den Mann nicht zu beeindrucken. >>Du spinnst wohl?<< rief der Alte ungläubig, >>Aber ja, ich erinnere mich wieder... Damals als ich schon einmal in diesem Wald gelandet bin.<< erzählte er, wobei er dennoch finster grinste. >>Du weißt also was du getan hast? So viele Tiere durften dank deinem Handeln ihr Leben lassen..<< >>Hahaha, das stimmt, das war ein Spaß!<< lachte der Mann laut auf. Das machte den Jungen sichtlich wütend. >>Also gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Jetzt bekommst du deine gerechte Strafe!<< rief er erzürnt und auf einmal umgab ihn ein dunkelgrüner Nebel und er... er veränderte seine Form! Langsam änderte sich seine Gestalt. Schwarzes Fell, sieben Schweife, vier Pfoten und so wurde er zu einem großen schwarzen Fuchs mit weißen Pfoten. thumb|Black Kitsune Aus seiner Kehle kam ein tiefes und bedrohliches Knurren. >>W-was bist du? Egal was du bist, ich werde dich töten!<< stotterte der Mann zuerst, hatte sich dann aber wieder schnell gefasst und lief auf den Fuchs zu. Dieser wich ihm spielend leicht aus, indem er ein schnellen Schritt zur Seite machte und ging dann zum Gegenangriff über. Er schnellte nach vorn und sprang den Mann an, um ihn kräftig in den Arm zu beißen. Der Alte schrie laut auf vor Schmerzen. Er zerrte immer weiter an dem Arm herum und schmeckte das warme Blut, doch das ließ sich der Mann nicht einfach so gefallen. Er zückte seine Pistole und schoss. Treffer! Der Fuchs ließ ab, doch es war bereits zu spät, der Arm war ab und das Blut spritzte nur so in der Gegend herum. Nun schrie er noch lauter und brüllte: >>DU GOTT VERDAMMTER KÖTER!!<< Aber auch der Junge stöhnte vor Schmerz, denn seine linke Flanke wurde beim Schuss getroffen. >>Jetzt gibt es.... nur noch einen Ausweg...<< keuchte er vor Schmerzen. Nun machte er sich bereit zum finalen Angriff, als der Alte dies bemerkte drehte er sich um, um zu flüchten. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance mehr gegen ihn hatte. >>Hehe, lustig wie sie immer versuchen zu entkommen. Endlich beginnt die Jagd.<< lächelnd schaute er dem Alten nach und machte es sich erst mal auf dem Boden bequem. >>Ich gebe dir genau sieben Minuten, also versteck dich gut!<< rief er ihm nach. Eine Minute verging wie eine Stunde, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter, denn je länger er warten musste, umso größer wurde die Lust, den elenden Menschen zu töten! >>Endlich ist es soweit, ich hoffe doch, er hat sich Mühe gegeben<< flüsterte der Junge in die Nacht hinein und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg. Genüsslich lief er durch den Wald, doch er blieb stehen und schloss seine Augen. >Ich weiß er steckt hier ganz in der Nähe, ich werde seine Aura schon noch finden< grinste er und natürlich dauerte es nicht lange bis er ihn fand. >>Na dann sollte ich ihn doch nicht allzu lange warten lassen, Hehe!<< >>Ich glaube ich sollte ihn nun abgehängt haben..<< keuchte der Mann erleichtert und riss ein Stück seiner Hose ab, um seinen Arm zu verbinden. Ihm wurde schon ganz schwindelig, von dem ganzen Blutverlust, dennoch hing er zu sehr an seinem Leben, als dass er sterben wollte. Er schleppte sich weiter, nichtsahnend wohin er ging. >>Wo ist verdammt noch mal dieser Ausgang?!<< Wut stieg in ihm auf, er wollte nur noch raus aus diesem Wald. Plötzlich vernahm er ein Knacken, instinktiv fing er wieder an zu laufen, doch da raschelte es direkt vor ihm und kam abrupt zum Stehen. Es kam ein kleines pelziges Wesen zum Vorschein. >>Nur ein Eichhörnchen.<< seufzte er erleichtert auf, doch zu früh gefreut. Das Eichhörnchen sprang ihn überraschenderweise an und biss ihm ins Bein. >>Was zum?...!<< schrie er auf und riss sich das Biest von der Hose und schmiss es weg. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass hinter ihm weitere Tiere standen. >>Das ist nicht euer Ernst?!<< brüllte er die Tiere an und wieder musste der alte Mann seine Beine in die Hand nehmen. Er rannte so schnell wie er noch konnte, doch komischerweise griffen die Tiere ihn nicht an und als er ein Blick nach hinten riskierte, merkte er, dass sie schon längst verschwunden waren. >>Was geht hier bloß vor...?<< flüsterte er, Angst stieg in ihm auf. >>Was wollt ihr denn von mir?<< jammerte er. >>Was wir wollen? Dass du leidest, genauso wie die Tiere, die du ermordet hast.<< flüsterte ihm eine bekannte Stimme in sein Ohr. Er spürte den heißen Atem und begann zu zittern. >>Jetzt sollst du für all deine Taten büßen...<< flüsterte der schwarze Fuchs weiter und entfernte sich wieder von ihm. Der Mann drehte sich im Kreis. Was wird wohl als nächstes geschehen? Noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, raste ein Schatten auf ihn zu, doch auf einmal bremste der Fuchs ab und verschwand wieder im Gestrüpp. >>Worauf wartest du, du elender Köter?<< noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte sprang der Junge ihn an und er fiel zu Boden. Doch er ließ von ihm ab und verschwand erneut im Gestrüpp. Der schwarze Fuchs machte das eine ganze Weile bis der Alte verzweifelt jammerte: >>Nun beende es endlich, ich halt das einfach nicht mehr aus..<< Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, er wollte nur noch, dass dieses grausame Spiel zu ende ging. >>Also gut<< sprach der Junge, raste auf ihn zu und sprang ihn erneut an, doch dieses Mal schnappte er nach der Kehle aus. Das Blut lief ihm aus der Kehle und er fing an zu röcheln. Doch abermals ließ er von dem Mann ab. >>Du sollst das Leid der Tiere spüren, auf dass du ewig in der tiefsten und dunkelsten Verdammnis elendig verkümmerst, mit einer einzigen Erinnerung, meinem Namen, Kaitsun!<< knurrte er mit tiefer Stimme und breitete seine silbernen Flügel weit aus. >Tu es nicht, lass ihn gehen, er hat seine Lektion gelernt< flehte ihn eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken an. >>Niemals!<< rief er wutentbrannt und auf einmal umgab ihn eine grüne Aura, die sich zu kleinen Sicheln formte, er schlug mit den Flügeln aus und die Sicheln flogen auf den Mann zu. Er versuchte aufzustehen um zu entkommen, doch leider schaffte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Die Sicheln drangen tief in sein Fleisch ein und zerteilten ihn letztendlich unter einem gurgelnden Schrei den er gerade so noch von sich geben konnte. >>Endlich hat er seine gerechte Strafe beko....<< Kaitsun brach ab, spuckte Blut. Er hatte auf einmal starke Schmerzen und Übelkeit machte sich breit. Er schwankte und letztendlich brach er zusammen... Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod